Cluster computing often involves a plurality of nodes (e.g., computers) connected together through a communication network to collectively perform a processing task. Accordingly, the plurality of nodes exchange communications over the communication network when performing the processing task. However, if, for example, the plurality of nodes are not using a same version of a program, then difficulties with the communications can occur. Additionally, ensuring consistency between versions of programs on each node to avoid the difficulties in communications is a complex task.